


loving you had consequences

by orphan_account



Series: the sun and the princess (oneshots) [4]
Category: Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Angst, F/F, One Shot, camila Cabello - Freeform, kaylor - Freeform, song one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Songfic based on "Consequences" by Camila Cabello





	loving you had consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Consequences for the optimum reading experience, duh.

“Dirty tissues, trust issues, glasses on the sink they didn’t fix you.”

Taylor pushed back her messy, short blonde hair and gave herself a pitiful look in the mirror of the hotel bathroom. She had completely ruined the soft waves because she’d been running her fingers through her hair so much. She thought she looked odd, standing there, a strong contrast between her face, caked in makeup to look photo ready, tears welling up behind dark eyeliner and thick false lashes, her red painted lips curled into a frown.  
Her face looked so made up in contrast to her simple black underwear. The dress she’d worn at the event already carefully hung up as to not ruin it, a thought of reason in her ocean of feelings that rushed over her. She choked up a sob as she remembered why she was here, in this room, and worse, why she was alone.  
She let out an angry groan with a look towards the closed curtains of the window and walked over to the mini bar, pulling out a bottle of wine. She poured herself a glass and took it into the bathroom, pulling off her fake eyelashes and started to remove the heavy layers of makeup on her skin occasionally taking sips of the wine, the sips getting bigger and more frequent the more she thought of these goddamn paparazzi.  
She’d been on the road for months now and for the past few weeks, tonight was what had kept her pushing on. When she knew she’d be in town for this award show, they’d immediately started planning the best way to get Karlie into the hotel undetected, finally get her back to her. All was going well, and even when things were hard, she could always think of tonight, of finally being back together.  
Until, obviously, Paparazzi who knew the area and hotel well found out that Taylor Swift would be staying there- and immediately lined up at every entrance. Including the one, Karlie would have used. Taylor was so angry she didn’t even notice the hot tears on her cheeks. She grabbed the tissues, more wine and curled up on the bathroom floor, her back leaning against the cold tiles, and closed her eyes, letting the tears that had built up all throughout the night run over her face.

“Secret keeping, stop the bleeding, lost a little weight because I wasn’t eating.”

The moment Taylor got offstage, the instrumental of “Shake it off” still playing in the background, she took out her earpieces, a grin on her face so big, it hurt her cheeks. “Good job, Tay!” a member of the tech crew said while taking off the receiver and wires her earpieces were connected to. “Thanks!” she replied cheerily, rushing to her dressing room to peel out of her sweaty, sparkly two-piece costume and quickly threw on a robe before making her way to her backstage area, faster than probably necessary. When she slipped inside the door with her name on it she rushed towards the tall blonde girl waiting for her on one of the white couches.   
Taylor straddled her and connected their lips for a deep, hungry kiss. But before Karlie could thread her fingers into Taylor's hair, Taylor broke the kiss, nestling her head in the crook of her neck, her soft lips whispering against her skin: “Karlie, babe, I'm so sorry but I have to get ready for Loft. I wish I could stay. Or take you with me.” Karlie laughed.   
“Babe, you know we can’t do that. But I’ll wait for you. Right here.” she said, with partially playful sincerity.  
“Don’t move an inch,” Taylor said strictly, playing along. “I have to get ready.”  
She pulled the outfit she’d chosen off the rack, of course, it was a two-piece set in classic colors. She pulled off her robe, standing in front of the mirror in her underwear, touching up her hair and makeup and freshening up a little.  
Karlie’s eyes wandered over her body, but when Taylor met her gaze in the mirror, she saw worry, not lust. “Taylor, darling, are you okay?” The expression on the model’s face showed concern and below that, pain. “It’s been a bit rough, but sure. Why?” Taylor said, sensing there was more behind this but trying to play it off. “I’m just saying this because I care about you, but you’re looking a little skinny. Are you okay, health-wise?”   
Now that Karlie had mentioned it, Taylor could no longer ignore what she saw when she looked at her reflection, her waist was small, her collarbones sharp and she’d lost the few curves she had, her bottom and chest flatter than they’d been in a long time. She avoided Karlie’s eyes, keeping her hands busy with the makeup on the dresser in front of her.  
“I guess I haven’t been eating a lot.” she murmured, not looking at her girlfriend. “I’m just always stressed and worried,” she added quietly before she got dressed in silence and quickly kissed Karlie goodbye. “I’ll be back soon,” she said, still not facing her gaze, before slipping out of the room.

“Loving you was sunshine, safe and sound, a steady place to let down my defenses. But loving you had consequences.”

“Good morning, sunshine,” Taylor said, a soft smile on her face, as she watched the blonde girl beside her open her eyes. Karlie squinted up at her girlfriend. “You let me sleep in?” she said, returning the other girl’s smile. “Why not? You were looking so peaceful.” Taylor said in a soft, low voice. “Should I go make breakfast? It’ll give you some time to properly wake up.”  
“I’d love that” Karlie replied, stretching and yawning a little. Taylor bent down to give her a quick peck on the lips before hopping out of bed and throwing on a dressing gown before going into the kitchen. She made avocado toast with eggs, as she hoped her favorite breakfast would maybe distract Karlie from the bittersweetness of the fact that this was the last day they had together for probably a while. She herself didn’t want to think of Karlie leaving that day, wanting to hold onto the bliss of the last few days. They had both taken a short vacation and had spent the last three days at Taylor’s house together, all alone and not having to hide from anyone. It’s been wonderful.

Two long arms snuck around Taylor's waist. “Ugh, my favorite! Thank you so much, Tay.” Karlie said, leaving small kisses on the other girl’s shoulder. “You’re welcome, love. I wanted to make you something nice before you had to leave.” Taylor said, clasping Karlie’s hands that were still around her waist in her own, never wanting to let her go, to have her warm, smooth body pressed against her back forever. She wished they’d never have to face the world again, just be themselves and never be apart again.

But Karlie's body left her back to carry the plates to the breakfast bar. “Come on, let’s eat. My plane leaves in 3 hours.”  
Taylor blinked back tears.


End file.
